dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball AF
was the subject of an April Fool's joke in 1997 (following the end of ''Dragon Ball GT), which concerned a fourth anime installment of the ''Dragon Ball'' series. It has since gained a cult following, been the basis for various fiction and manga interpretations by fans, and has even resulted in a dōjinshi series produced by Toyble and soon a pilot episode created by BloodyPooProductions. Currently, the series is a fan-made manga but plans have been made to join the series into a monthly shonen magazine because of poularity. This would make DBAF the official third manga series in the Dragon Ball franchise (DBGT was an anime-only series). History At first, Dragon Ball AF was an april fools gag that was released after the end of Dragon Ball GT. (AF stands for 'A'pril 'F'ools). After years of poularity and fan-made fiction on the so called "series 4", Weekly Shonen Jump has decided to serialize the manga into its pages starting in February 2010. Akira Toriyama will create the story states if the series is popular (and it will be) then further sagas will continue, turning the short AF event into a full-length series. Plot Overview Warriors of the Future Picking up after the events of the DBGT series, DBAF begins in Central City, where the world has been without the dragon balls and Goku for 3 years now. Goten is a senior at Orange Star High School with Gohan as his teacher. Goten lives his days as a highschool student/superhero. He is the newest Great Sayaiman and battles crime in the city with Uub who goes by the alias of Papaiya Man. Emperor Pilaf is revealed to be a reacurring super villian to the two superheroes along with his sidekicks, Shu and Mai. After a normal day of fighting Pilaf and his minions, Goten and Uub notice two space pods crash landing outside of the city limits. Realizing the pods are sayain spaceships, Goten and Uub race to see whats going on. Goten and Uub arrive at the crash site where they discover two beings, the first identifying herself as The Western Supreme Kai, and the second identifying himself as Xicor, the son of Goku! Not believing the warrior calling himself Goku's son, even though the resemlance is identical, Goten attacks the two. Xicor easily defeats Goten with a kamehameha wave and Uub is knocked unconcious by the Western Supreme Kai. Xicor and The Western Supreme Kai leave to look for Goku, but are stopped by the arrival of Gohan.Gohan battle Xicor after seeing Goten lying uncontious. During the fight, Gohan learns of Xicor's relation to him and the Western Supreme Kai explains everything. Western Supreme Kai's story travels back to when Goku first defeated Frieza, where it is revealed that Frieza was her son. The Kai had tried to create the most powerful warrior in the universe with the most powerful warlord, King Cold. After Frieza was defeated by Goku, The Kai tracked him down and aparently made love to him to give birth to Xicor, part sayain and part god. Now the Kai and Xicor have traveled to Earth to battle Goku and prove that Xicor is the most powerful fighter in the universe. Gohan continues to battle Xicor, but proves to be no match against the sayain god. Eventually, Gohan is defeated, but before Xicor can make the finishing blow, he is interupted by the arrival of Trunks and Vegeta. Intent on stopping the sayain god, Vegeta transforms into his super sayain 4 state, but proves to be no match when Xicor reveals that he has gone beyond Vegeta's power and unlocked the Super Sayain 5 transformation. Defeating Vegeta, Xicor demonstrates his power by destroying half of the planet. An angered Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan attack all at once, with Gohan revealing that he too has gained a super sayain 4 transformation. Xicor still defeats the sayains and in the process kills Vegeta. In the Afterlife, Goku learns of the threat on Earth and tries to get permission from King Yema to return to battle Xicor. Not being allowed to return, Kibitoshin takes Goku's place and promises to stop Xicor before he can destroy the world. Kibitoshin arrives on the planet where he tries to seal Xicor inside the z-sword. Western Supreme Kai tries to stop him, but in the end Xicor is sealed within the sword and left in the care of Gohan. Kibitoshin then transports himself and Western Supreme Kai to another planet where he self-destructs and kills himself along with his so-called sister Lila (Western Supreme Kai). The explosion is heard all over the universe and even Piccolo in Hell seems to notice it. Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Uub all regain their strength and prepare to leave when the z-sword breaks and Xicor frees himself, angrier than ever. Xicor goes on a rampage nearly killing Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Uub until Goku can no longer stand by. Breaking the rules of the afterlife, Goku escapes back to Earth by force to battle Xicor. Face to face with his evil son, Goku and Xicor begin their battle with Goku at first losing the fight. Xicor explains that Goku cannot defeat him while he is in his super sayain 5 state. Goku simple smirks and tells Xicor that if he is a super sayain 5, then what does that make Goku? Goku then transforms into the REAL super sayain 5 (meaning Xicor's transformation was actually just a type of ascended super sayain 4), causing Xicor to panic. In a last desperate attampt to win, Xicor tries to destroy the Earth, but Goku fires a kamehameha wave and kills Xicor. Goku says his goodbyes to his sons and departs back to the after life with Vegeta in his arms. References External links * Daizenshuu EX's offic es:Dragon Ball AF Category:Dragon Ball media